The Dare Showdown
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: What in the word is going on here? What do Big Mac's, lap dancing, spiders, poles, or chick fights have in common? Read to find out.
1. The beginning of the end

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I own all of the Percy Jackson series and the InuYasha series…IN MY DREAMS!!!!

Author's Note: The story line is that the Percy Jackson gang decided that they wanted a game of daring each other and they invited their friends form the futile era. In this story I added my friend and I in here with fake names so we could be part of the future disasters. Without further or do, let the show begin. (Be sure to get some popcorn)

(No POV)

It was a hot summer day at camp half-blood and everyone was bored. So Olivia (Percy's sister) brought over her friends from the futile era. Once everyone was together Olivia said "Let's play a game of dares!"

Everyone seemed up for it so she gathered everyone around a lunch table. Out of her pocket she took out a wine bottle that Clarrise stole from Dionysus and spun it. The bottle landed on Kagome. An evil look crossed her face as she turned toward Sango.

"Sango, I dare you to go all throughout the town and sing Barbie girl to everyone that approaches you!"

Sango had a dumbfounded look cross her face as she exclaimed "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"

Laughter erupted from the room as Sango started grumbling to herself. Everyone followed her as she left half-blood hill, laughing their heads off.

Finally we arrived in the streets of New York. Sango gave us one last pleading glance. Everyone shook their heads "no" at the same time and Sango sighed. She knew she was never going to live this down.

Walking into the street she yelled "Hey everyone, look at me!" All eyes on the street turned toward her, curious.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL!!!! IN A BARBIE WORLD!!!! LIFE'S FANTASTIC, I AM PLASTIC…" Sango went on with the rest of the song. Everyone in all of New York started laughing at Sango while other people were either one: taking out their cell phones and taping her or two: calling the local mental institution and asking if they were missing a resident.

Once the song was done and we were about to leave an NBC helicopter came into view, with cameras all pointing at Sango.

Blushing ten-newly discovered shades of red, she ran as fast as lightning to Half-Blood Hill. Once everyone was done rolling on the floor with laughter they all followed her and arrived back at the very same lunch table.

"I am going to kill you Kagome…" Sango murmured.

Laughing, Miroku approached her and said "Don't be mad Sango, I thought it was hot." Then he pinched her butt.

Sango's eyes were blazing with fury as she exclaimed "Shut up Miroku, because my dare to you is to not womanize for the next twenty five minutes!"

Miroku's eyes for the first time held real fright from this challenge. Sango had a smug expression on her face while everyone else exclaimed, "Good one, he won't last a minute!"

Miroku shuttered muttering, "This is going to be a long game…" before he looked up in triumph.

"Alright…if this is how you all want to play…Jaken I dare you to…"

**Cliff hanger…R&R everyone!!!!!**


	2. Emotions and Lap dances

Chapter 2: emotions and lap dances

Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson or InuYasha

(No one POV)

"Jaken, the first time you ever saw Sesshumaru you said, and I quote, 'he is so beautiful'. I dare you to admit the truthful answer to this question. Are you gay?"

Jaken's face went so incredibly red that a bunch of people thought that he was on fire for a second. Considering the fact that Jaken is green, imagine what he looks like now.

"NO I AM NOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He stormed off. Everyone else was laughing there butts off and patting Miroku on the back.

His hands were shaped like claws toward Annabeth's butt but was interrupted by Sango scolding "Miroku…are you forgetting something?"

Looking disappointed he muttered "Er…right. Stupid dare."

Once Jaken was done whining in the forest he arrived back with an evil glint in his eyes.

Sesshumaru took an immediate defensive position when he saw jaken glaring at Rin, this can't be good.

"Rin, I dare you to admit your true feelings for Sesshumaru, no holding back."

While Rin stood there mortified, Sesshumaru smiled. In his mind he thought 'this should be interesting'.

"Alright fine" Rin said with determination and fear in her voice. "I really like lord Sesshumaru. I think he is cute, nice, funny, smart, and HOT! AS FOR WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOU RIGHT NOW, I THINK YOU ARE A ************************. AND IF YOU EVEN MENTION THIS AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY BUY A HAMMER AND KNOCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Sesshumaru looked at her in amazment, wondering when she got nerve like that, while the rest of the crowd had recorded the whole event.

"Hey guys, you got to see this!" exclaimed Grover. Everyone crowded around him and he showed everyone what he was watching on his phone. A reporter came on.

"Earlier today in New York was a japaneese woman who was entertaining the entire town with her interpretation of the song 'barbie girl'. Now many people are inspired by her message and people on the streets are charging up to one another singing that song in honor of her. She is currently the number one video on youtube. I don't think anyone will forget this night. In other news…"

Sango looked down at her feet while the rest of the crowd pointed and laughed at her. When everyone was done with there fun they all looked up to see Rin.

She had an expression so furious she could have given Kronos a run for his money. People shyly backed away from her, terrified of what her dare was going to be.

"InuYasha! I dare you to…"

Stay tuned for more! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Evil Rin and night clubs

Chapter 3: Evil Rin and night clubs

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! (Insert sob here)

(No one POV)

"InuYasha! I dare you to…"

"I can handle anything you come up with princess." Everyone could here Sesshumaru growling in the background.

"We'll see. I dare you to go out in the street, find an old guy who is at least sixty, and do a lap dance for him for half and hour." Everyone stood there, shocked at how a seven year old (I just guessed her age) could come up with something as dirty as that. Sesshumaru was the most shocked though, he was wondering what happened to the innocent girl he used to know.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!" The look on InuYasha's face was so priceless that everyone had to laugh at him.

"I kid you not. Are you sure you are as fearless as you led on? You seem like a big wuss to refuse that if you ask me." In the background there were many people that were whispering "oooooo", "burn" and "you just go schooled!"

Not wanting to be a chicken, InuYasha trudged away from Half-Blood Hill, and raised his eyebrow at everyone else, questioning if they would come or not. Of course everyone did, no one would have missed an opportunity like this.

Once everyone was in the city InuYasha marched up to a very plump old man. He tried to look fearless, but everyone could see that he would rather jump off of a cliff than face the wrath of Rin ever again.

"Excuse me sir."

The old man looked up at him and said "Yes?"

Blushing furiously, InuYasha asked "Could you spare a moment of your time by sitting on that bench?"

"Um, sure." He sat down. Before InuYasha could say anything, the song 'Shake it' was blaring in his ear. InuYasha turned around to see none other than Jaken with a boom box wearing A LOT of bling. InuYasha gave him the fiercest of death glares, not as bad as Rin's, but still scary enough to make you pee your pants, and turned away from him.

The man was sitting there with raised eyebrows and finally InuYasha couldn't take this any more, he had to get this over with, he pounced on the old man and started lap dancing.

The old man's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets and said "What in the world is wrong with the youth today? How drunk are you?"

The next thirty minutes were torcherous to InuYasha. Sesshumaru was laughing his komono off while covering Rin's eyes with his hand. He didn't want to know how much Rin knew.

Everytime the old man tried to get up from his seat Jaken would pounce and push him back down.

Once the half hour was done InuYasha immediately lept off of the man. Before he could run away in disgust from what Rin, of all people made him do, the old man grabbed his hand to stop him.

InuYasha didn't fight because he knew he deserved whatever the old man was going to say. The old man said something next that surprised everyone.

"You know, that was quite enjoyable. We could go to my place"

Everyone laughed while InuYasha's face paled into a corpse white. He made a mad man dash away from the old man back to Half-Blood Hill.

Once everyone was back at the lunch table and InuYasha was done beating a tree to get out his frustration it was InuYasha's turn to dare. All of them felt the urge to run, everyone was terrified of whatever dare he would come up with, it couldn't be good.

"Now, my dearest brother" InuYasha said with a tone of disgust. "Thanks to your little girlfriend it is your responsibility to deal with me. I dare you to…"

"I will take any dare you give me. Nothing you come up with could possibly beat my brilliant Rins' here."

"You wish. I dare you to go to a night club in a mini dress of the girls' choice and pole dance to 'Low'."

No one could stop the laughter that erupted throughout the room. Everyone received a death glare before Rin, Kagome, Sango, Annabeth, Olivia, Sara (Annabeth's sister), and Clarrise whisk Sesshumaru away to the Aphrodite cabin.

About one hour filled with dresses, accessories, and make-up later, Sesshumaru came out. No one expected how cruel these girls could be.

Sesshumaru walked out with his hair curled with glitter in it, sparkly earings, blush, blood red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, a sparkly black mid-thigh mini-dress with ruffles on the bottom, and to top it off six inch heels.

There was wolf whistling coming from all the boys in the room to mock him.

"Hey, Sesshumaru, what is that on your ankle?" We all turned to see what Olivia asked about when we saw a tattoo of a hear that said "I Love R".

Roars of laughter echoed throughout the room. Sesshuamru muttered some gibberish about everyone's graves before he stalked off toward his doom.

Everyone arrived at the night club as soon as Rin stopped blushing about the tattoo, hoping it was her. When they all walked in everyone grew silent.

Who knew Sesshumaru could be so flexible? Everyone averted there eyes, nobody wanted to see this.

When the song was finally over, he bolted out of the door as fast as possible, only to be stopped by several old people asking for his number. In a bolt so fast it would make Hermes stop and look with awe, he and everyone else was back at the table.

When everyone was settled down, Sesshomaru stormed toward everyone and shouted "Alright then. Now that somebody else can be embarrassed, Shippo I dare you to…"

**Don't you just hate me for all of these cliff-hangers? Tell me what you think. R&R! **


	4. Poor Kagome

Chapter 4: Poor Kagome

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(No one POV)

"Shippo, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Kagome." Sesshumaru finished with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Kagome and Shippo screeched simultaneously. The sight was too hilarious for anybody to hold there laughter in.

"No way Sesshumaru, she's nasty!"

Kagome's mouth dropped as she said "Excuse me? Who in the ******* do you think you are?" InuYasha seemed satisfied enough with that response. Shippo backed away very slowly, who wouldn't? She looked like she was going to explode.

Angry at everyone's laughter to that situation, Kagome grabbed Shippo by the arm and brought him to the port-o-potty.

Seven minutes of who-knows-what later, Kagome dragged Shippo out with lipstick covering almost his entire face. Shippo didn't seem to offended or insulted about this situation. Everyone knew that he wanted to get back at InuYasha, and boy did he. An expression of pure rage went on his face.

One hour of profanities and sword fights later…

Shippo spoke. "Alright, Percy, I dare you to make out with Kagome for five minutes."

"You have got to be kidding me!" InuYasha exclaimed before storming off into the forest.

"SHIPPO! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS THAN I SUGGEST YOU PACK YOUR BAGS AND RUN!" Shippo didn't seem at all scared.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was shooting daggers with her eyes at Kagome, hopefully she would let this go, NOT!

Kagome once again had to drag the boy off to her personal momments of torture.

Once the five minutes were done they were both blushing as they re-entered the room. And we thought that Rin was scary. Percy didn't seem to bothered though, which only angered Annabeth more.

InuYasha returned just in time to see the next dare come into place.

Percy turned to Grover and said "Grover, I dare you to…"

** R&R everyone! I hope you are enjoying it so far!**


	5. Burgers and Broom Closets

Chapter 5: Burgers and Broom closets

(No One POV)

"Grover, I dare you to eat an entire Big Mac!"

Everyone's mouths dropped. All Grover's response was, was "!!!???!!!"

"Never Percy! I will never eat the disgusting trash you humans eat. Especially meat!"

"Too bad, I dared you so you have to do it!" Now the laughter came out. They all knew that for Grover to eat meat was a personal torture.

Percy came by with Black Jack and told Grover to hop on. Grover agreed, but now had his eyes wide with horror at what he had to do. Pray for Percy, he may need it.

Soon, everyone caught up to Percy, Grover, and BlackJack so they decied to go inside. Grover gulped and went up to the counter.

"Excuse me, but I would like to order a…" Grover gulped again. "Big Mac." He said that in a very shaky voice.

"What the heck! Why are your legs furry?"

Grover looked down at himself and realized he forgot to bring his fake human legs.

"Uhhh, ummm, I'm going to a costume party."

"Yeah, you look like the party type, yeah right. Whatever you are I want nothing to do with you! Just take this Big Mac, no charge."

"Thanks" Grover said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Time to eat man!" exclaimed Percy as soon as they were back at the lunch table.

Grover stuck his tongue out at Percy before taking his very first bite of meat. The look on his face was priceless, imagine what a baby would look like if you gave it something sour, bacause that is exactly what Grover looked like.

He did pull through though, he ate the entire thing. Before anyone could applaude him for his efforts he got a sickly look on his face.

Suddenly, he leaned over and puked all over Percy's pants.

"Aww, that is so sick!"

"Now we are even!" Grover said. He looked very triumphant and sick to his stomach at the same time.

"Alright everyone, I dare Olivia."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Olivia, I dare you to make out with Sesshumaru for five minutes straight in the broom closet."

Olivia didn't seem to mind this dare, she had a crush on him anyway. Sesshumaru just turned to Rin to see what her reaction was. Before Olivia could whisk Sesshumaru away Rin marched right up to Olivia and kicked her, very hard, in the shin.

Five minutes of broom closet fun later they emerged out. Olivia had a wide smile on her face while |Sesshumaru had a suicidal look plastered on. He immediately went to Rin. Rin seemed smug.

, Now Olivia had an evil look on her face as she turned to Sara and said "Sara, I dare you to…"

**Don't you just love those Cliff-hangers? R&R**


	6. Fights and Piggy back rides

Chapter 6: Fights and Piggy back rids

(No one POV)'

"Sara, I dare you to get in a chick fight with Kagome. Any weapons are allowed. InuYasha kisses the winner."

Sara was very scared while Kagome looked excited. Ver slowly and dramatically, she brought out her bow and arrow.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Sara screamed. She ran into the big house and came back with a tazor and an evil glint in her eyes.

Kagome shot an arrow in Sara's shoulder and Sara zapped Kagome's butt. That did it. Kagome chased Sara into the woods.

One hour of violence later…

They both arrived from the forest. Sara didn't put up much of a fight because she wanted Kagome to win, but Kagome had other plans.

Sara came out with most of her jeans ripped apart along with the sleeves on her shirt, bite marks up her arms, and blood dripping from her head.

Kagome came out with a black eye, most of her clothes in tact, claw marks down her legs, and blood dripping down her arms.

Miroku just stared at them in amazment and said "Wow, those chicks are such ****." Sango raised her Hericoats and bashed it against Miroku's big head.

InuYasha walked toward Kagome and kissed her. Both seemed pleased, even though Kagome's lips were swollen from everything she had to do in the game.

Now, Sara got to pass her torture to someone else. She really wanted to see who Rin would dare.

"Rin, I dare you to piggy back ride Sesshumaru until you are needed for another dare in this game. He has to be in his demon dog form."

Rin agreed easily even though Sesshuamru looked scared. Screams errupted from everyone once he changed. The loudest and girliest scream came from none other than Jaken. Olivia, Sara, and the rest of the Camp Half-Blood residents didn't mind at all. They all iritated Sesshumaru by throwing sticks and petting his tummy.

Now the evil Rin was on his back, which only made her look even more menacing, and said "Annabeth, I dare you to…"

**R&R PLZ! If you don't, no cookies for you!**


	7. Spiders, Swirlys, and Lolz

Chapter 7: Spiders, Swirly's, and Lolz

(No one POV)

"Annabeth, I dare you to sit in a box full of spiders for two whole minutes, and you can't make a sound."

Annabeth looked like she was just asked to have a face-off with Kronos with nothing to fight with but a plastic spoon. Percy rubbed her back soothingly, knowing this would be the last time today he would see her sane.

Faster than anyone thought possible, Jaken came with a big box and Miroku came with a smaller box of daddy long leggers. The spiders were poured in the box and Shippo shoved Annabeth in.

Annabeth was as white as a sheet, and looked like if she could talk, she would be shreiking the worst profanities she knew.

Two minutes of suicidal Annabeth and overly hyper Jaken later…

As soon as the timer went off, Annabeth let out a blood curling scream and found a piece of wood. Then she threw the piece of wood at Rin with the force of a truck. Sesshumaru grabbed the wood with his teeth before it could hit her. Rounds of people saying "Who's a good doggy?" were around him. He had a look that said you might want to dig your graves now.

Once Annabeth was done freaking out she stood proud and said "Clarrise?"

Clarrise was afraid now. "I dare you to let Percy give you a swirly."

Everyone pointed and laughed at her until she started throwing the javelines. Everyone shut up after that.

Two minutes of toilet water later…

Clarrise emerged from the stalls with a look of pure fury on her face. Everyone wanted to be scared, but it was too funny to see Clarrise sopping wet. She looked like a drowned cat.

Percy smiled and said "Hope you had a nice reunion in there."

Clarries growled. Yes, she actually growled. Then she turned to Jaken and said "Jaken, I dare you to…"

**Last chance to R&R! Then next chapter is the last one! So sad. **


	8. Boxers, chick fights, and trouble

Chapter 8: Boxers, return of the chickfights, and big trouble

(No One POV)

"Jaken, I dare you to run around the camp in nothing but spongebob boxers!"

While everyone was laughing at this fun new dare, Jaken started grumbling to himself. Instead of going to change like everyone thought he would, he started taking off his clothes. Apparently, he already was wearing them. "What are you guys staring at? I wear them all the time. Aren't they stylish?"

You try holding in your laughter, I don't think its possible.

Once Jaken was on the run Shippo yelled "Run little booger run! Show off Spongebob!!!!!!!!" Laughter errupted from throughout the camp. Once he passed the Hades cabin everyone saw Nico throwing skeleton bones at him telling him to get lost. When Jaken eventually came back he was covered from head to toe in rotten tomatoes thanks to the other campers. Now it was Jaken to dare someone.

"Olivia, I dare you to get in a chick fight with Rin. Lord Sesshumaru can't interfere or else Sara and InuYasha get to strap him to a chair and taze him."

Before Sesshumaru could object, Rin pounced. Were ever she got a chainsaw we will never know, and were ever Olivia got a metal mallot, let me rephraze, BIG metal mallot is also a mystery.

Twenty minutes of R rated gore later…

This was the fight of the century. Everytime Sesshumaru would attempt to help Rin, he got tazed in the butt, with enough electricity to put Zeus to shame. He smelled like a french fry!

This fight would have given the "Saw" movies a run for there money. Blood was splattered everywhere. Olivia got her near water and drenched her right after Rin sawed her foot. Olivia got cured in the water almost instantly though. When the fight was almost over, Grover popped out of nowhere and started pelting everyone with Big Macs!

After the fight was over (Olivia and Rin were tied) Percy said "Let's never speak of this again." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. Before anyone could move everyone could here someone shout "PERSEUS JACKSON!!!!!!! WHY IS THE CAFETERIA COVERED IN KETCHUP. ALSO, WHY ARE YOUR FRIENDS FROM THE FUTILE ERA ON NBC. ONE MORE THING, WHY ARE THERE MANY OLD PEOPLE CALLING ASKING FOR A MAN THEY MET DANCING TO LOW, AND ANOTHER WITH SOMETHING TO DO ABOUT LAP DANCING?????????" Before anyone could respond he said "WHAT IS UP WITH ALL OF THIS BLOOD?!?"

"RUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Annabeth. Use your imagination, what do you think happened next?

The party ponys arrived and everyone was put into house arrest and they all had to play dare Chirons way. What will happen now???

**Great thanks to TwilightDisney556 for making this all possible! **

**R&R everyone there might be a sequel coming out soon!**


End file.
